Nalini Mehrotra
"A lone lotus blossom, blooming in war." - Tite Kubo.. not really. Nalini Mehrotra (ナリニ メヘロートラー, Narini Meherōtorā) is the 4th Seat of the 1st Division. A noblewoman of the Mehrotra Clan, hand picked from the Kidō Corps by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Yamamoto, and mentored by Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, she was being groomed to be a future Captain, but since the death of both her superiors, her future is uncertain. Appearance Nalini Mehrotra is a beautiful, young woman of Indian decent. She has long black hair, with plum highlights, that she styles into a long braid. she often adds flowers to her hair. She is quite thin, with chocolate-brown skin, and her eyes are a sunset-orange colour. She wears a non-traditional uniform, usually a pink saree with gold trim, but the colour and style can vary depending on her mood or situation. She adorns herself with numerous pieces of jewelry, gold bangles on her wrists, a simple band with a small gold piece at it's center on her forehead, gold earrings and a gold locket around her neck. When necessary, she caries her Zanpakutō around in her hands. Personality History Powers & Abilities : Kidō Master: Nalini excels at Kidō. She is a Kidō Master, as stated by Lieutenant Sasakibe. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can use various high-level Kidō at full power, with complete control, without incantation, though this will expend her spiritual energy quite rapidly. : Where her gift truly lies is her ability to be amazingly efficient in her use of spiritual energy. Knowing her limitation of only an average lieutenant-level spiritual power, she uses the least amount of spiritual energy to it's fullest extent possible, devising ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other (as well as her Zanpakutō) to make unique ways in which to attack and incapacitate her opponents. In this manner she can chain together even common spells into powerful attacks. : She has also been known to modify existing Kidō spells, and even invent her own techniques, often while in the heat of battle, surprising her opponents and allies equally. One such example is Jūgeki Byakurai (重撃白雷, Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning), a modified version of the fourth hadō spell, Byakurai. It was later used by Kisuke Urahara as an attack on Sōsuke Aizen, during the latter's invasion of the fake Karakura Town. : Nalini also has some skill with healing Kidō. Shunpo Expert: Nalini is skilled enough in the use of Shunpo that she can keep up with most lieutenant-level Shinigami. As Kido techniques are best applied as surprise attacks, Shunpo is an invaluable skill for approaching enemies unnoticed. Therefore, Nalini has dedicated part of her training to improving her Shunpo. While not quite there yet, she is well on her way to becoming a master of the art. Zanjutsu Preactioner: While preferring Kidō as her primary combat style, Nalini does indeed engage in sword combat when the moment arises. Being a seated member in a formalized military, she was trained in swordsmanship and is proficient enough to cross swords with other seated-level Shinigami, though she knows she is not strong enough to fight in combat using her swordsmanship skills alone. Hakuda Combatant: The Mehrotra Clan specializes in a unique kind of Hakuda called Varma Kalai. “Varma Kalai” literally means “The Art of Vital Points”. It uses pressure and precise strikes to vulnerable pressure points on the human body to heal, maim or even kill someone depending on what part of the body is hit and how much pressure is applied. The knowledge and methods of Varma Kalai have been passed on through the Mehrotra Clan in secret for centuries, and as such Nalini has been training in this style since a young age. But when Nalini's affinity for Kido was discovered, her studies began to focus more on strengthening her Spiritual Power rather than her physical body. She is still a rather formidable opponent when unarmed. Her Varma Kalai training also aids her when using healing Kido. High Spiritual Power: Being a 4th Seat of the Gotei 13, Nalini boasts a high spiritual energy, as high as some lieutenant's. Enhanced Strength and Endurance: Despite her size, she is actually powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, she is still a considerable opponent. Nalini also has noticeable resilience, higher than that of an average spiritual-being. Skilled Tactician: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Nalini has shown herself able to compensate for it through creative combination attacks. By using her mastery of Kidō, Nalini is able to attack in a number of versatile ways. Zanpakutō Kamal Sūraj Pūl Khilnā (कमल खिल पूल सूरज, Lotus blooming in the pool of the sun, 咲く蓮のプール日, Saku Hasu no Pūru Nichi). It's sealed state is a Wakizashi with an orange hilt-wrapping and dark-brown sheath. It's open-frame, bronze tsuba is in the shape of a lotus-blossom enclosed in a circle. It also has an orange sageo, traditionally used to attach a Zanpakutō to an obi-sash, Nalini has it wrapped around the sheath to use as a grip. Nalini does not normally wear her Zanpakutō on her, as it does not fit naturally on her unusual uniform, so she carries it around in her hands, hence the sageo. : Skikai: Category:TheGRAINGERzone Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:1st Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Kido Corps